pokeausfandomcom-20200216-history
In depth dex entires
>Boomeraven: >This fascinating pokemon dwells in the depth of the Australian woods and mangroves alike. It is far from the fastest bird in the region but differentiates itself from every other single flying creature thanks to its bone structure. >A Boomeraven's skeleton is very rich in cartilage, specially around its joints. Although that keeps it from being too sturdy it gives it untold flexibility, allowing Boomeraven to make the abrupt, otherwise impossible turns it gets its name from and that make navigating through areas packed to the brim with vegetation an easy task. >Boomeraven's are also one of the few creatures in the world to possess dynamic vision, a trait shared with modern-day reptiles and passed down from its saurian ancestry. Dynamic vision, albeit bad when it comes to distinguishing still objects, excels at detecting the movement of the critters, insects and smaller birds Boomeraven preys upon. This, coupled with their kind's characteristic agility make this bird's life an easy one at the top of the food chain. >When training a Boomeraven one must closely watch its diet. A diet poor in calcium and minerals will weaken its bones and may trigger future joint diseases while one exceeding them may make it grow stiff. Their life being centred around movement they also need to exercise daily, so its important to them out of their pokeballs and educate them so they come back to you. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— >Poppy Nurse: >A small faerie born from a flower. It is well known that a wide range of faries are born from certain kinds flowers grown from grounds where dragons threaded. Most of these take form of small flying pixies, but the Poppy Nurse differentiates itself by being both flightless (resorting instead to being carried by the wind)and relatively large. >This kind but, admittedly not very bright creature, spends the entirety of its life alleviating other pokemon's pain with the morphine its body produces. Thus, its easily found wherever an agonizing being lies and come in flocks of untold size when conflict breaks out. Wherever someone received the Poppy Nurse's final bless a patch of poppies will grow. >Like all other flower-born faries, the Poppy Nurse's lifespan is ephemeral, rarely reaching a mere 8 months, its life is however cyclical. Being born from a flower, when the winter draws near the death-bound poppy nurse burrows itself in the cold, frozen soil and slowly succumbs to delirium caused by the morphine within its own body as it slips away. >By the end of the process the Poppy Nurse has turned has turned into a seed that, if properly taken care of, will grow into a flower by February and, just maybe, into a Poppy Nurse within the first two weeks of March. Wether this is the same, or a brand new Poppy Nurse is anyone's guess. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Pink Dragon Millipede: >The Pink Dragon Millipede is both one of the rarest and one of the most common pokemon in the region. >Rare because the population of fully-grown specimens hardly reaches a few hundreds in the whole continent, common because its infant stage can be easily found in most forests in the country >At its birth the Pink Dragon measures a mere 2cm and is indistinguishable from a normal bug except for its bright pink colour. It takes decades for it to acquire its trademark dragon-like features and grow to its gigantic size. >During its infant stage it dwells under the fallen foliage, feeding of small insects, decomposing vegetation and rotting meat. At this point it has two poisonous stings at the end of its body that secrete poison gathered from the insects it consumes, but once they are disposed of they are not only edible but possibly the best source of valuable protein, so they are frequently preyed upon by scavengers and other small insectivorous Pokemon. >Despite predation, mortality rates are still fairly low during infancy, so the question remains, why isn't Australia ruled by giant dragon millipedes?, the answer lies in the changes occurred during its adolescent stage. >After a good thirty years of continuous growth the Pink Dragon is the size of an adult dingo, poisonous enough to take down an entire indian elephant and well into adolescence. By this time it not only has started to generate large amounts of hydrogen cyanide, but also undergoes a radical behavioural change, becoming a hunter that constantly patrols its territory, rather than a scavenger. It also becomes so territorial that it will attack and kill any sizeable pink dragon on sight. >Thus, its very rare for there to be more than four adolescent Pink Dragons at any time in a medium-sized woods and all infants entering adolescence will have to abandon their natal forests to attempt to claim hunting grounds of their own (which frequently results in the death of the infant, mostly due to starvation) unless an adolescent has recently moved on unto full-fledged adulthood or hunted by one of the last few creatures that suppose threats to them at this point. >Only once a Pink Dragon reaches seventy years of age can it truly be considered an adult. Though it never truly stops growing the process now slows down tremendously, the dragon having reached a magnificent twelve meters of length and five of height. The true mark of adulthood is however its lustrous purple mane, which prologues down its spine. One last time it undergoes a radical change in its behaviour and abandons the forests, never to return. It'll spend the rest of its days living in absolute solitude in the plains and barren highlands or in the mangroves by the sea and toxic, stale swamps. The males have tendency to roam while females usually stay in one place their whole lives, but the opposite case isn't unusual either. >Still too territorial to let other of its kind to enter its domains, it has lost quite a bit of its aggressiveness, allowing members of the opposite sex in during reproductive season. Once her eggs are fertilized the female carefully places them forming larges clusters of a brilliant red paste (which is considered a delicacy by chefs all over the world), this paste is eagerly devoured by local and migratory birds alike which later transport the acid-resistant eggs in their stomach and spread them by later defecating them. >It is also noteworthy to say that the adult Pink Dragon is, without a shadow of doubt, the deadliest creature in the region. Releasing at will greatly Hydrogen Cyanide in the form of an absolutely deadly gas that could kill a human in under a minute, this Pokemon can be a real menace for the ecosystems it lives in, which caused the government to pass a law in 20XX by which a commission was created to enforce an strict control over the breeding population, disposing of a number of them and specially problematic ones should it be necessary. One of the main objectives of this commission is to avoid territorial fights at all costs, since in case the event took place both beasts would could release such amounts of poison during the confrontation that all other beings could potentially be exterminated and whole hectares damaged far beyond repair. >Those Pink Dragons belonging to trainers do not count towards the commission's census however, since they are far less poisonous than their wild variants. This is because the adults possess a sac-like organ where they store all toxins derived from their food, this organ then can the. analyze and start producing said substances to strengthen their own poison. Pink Dragons raised on food lacking these toxins are therefore much less dangerous. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— >Xenovirr: >The mysterious beings we know as Xenovirr are among the oldest in the oldest in world, however they it wasn't until recently that they were discovered. Until that point they remained, hidden in depths of the oceanic pits, sulphuric lakes and, if the latest scientific evidence gathered from the analysis of lava from volcanoes all over the world is correct, far below the Earth's crust, flowing freely among the superheated magma. >These creatures are the origin of what possibly is the most heated debate in the scientific community since Darwin published his 'On the Origin of Species', causing a rift between three predominant theories. >The first and most accepted of these states that Xenovirr are the descendants of theprime bacteria from before unicellular life was able to establish a symbiosis with mitochondria and aerobic respiration came into existence. >To these bacteria that did not incorporate mitochondria into their citoplasm oxygen was toxic, and so, they have remained as far away from it as possible, thriving in hellish environments nothing else would be able to survive, surviving through chemosynthesis in flesh-melting acid, pressures that would crush bone and shell alike and temperatures high enough to melt rock and steel. Through millions of years of walking evolutionary paths unknown to man they've achieved their present, multicellular state. This theory is backed up by the fact that oxygen is, as a matter of fact, toxic to most Xenovirr variants. >The second theory states that Xenovirr may be of alien origin. Comparisons between Xenovirr DNA and that found in martian bacteria show remarkable similarities that could hint at Xenovirr having arrived from outer space. Wether or not this is the case, analysis of deceased Xenovirr's bodies have proved they might be able to survive in the dead void of space. >The third and most controversial theory says that both of the previous ones are correct, this not only would mean that Xenovirr are of extraterrestrial origin, but so are all other species. >On another note, Xenovirr carry a poison that is closely related to its reproductive process. Loaded with many strains of viruses, when injected these target the cells of the individual, pouring its poison that shatters the core's genetic content and substituting it with an altered version of Xenovirr's that transforms the cells into living factories that start the organic content needed to create a replica of the Xenovirr inside the victim. Once this parasite reaches maturity (infants are as functional as the adults but scaled down) it bursts through the still living host's ribcage and abandons its body. >A warning to those training one of these fascinating creatures, be wary at all times. Xenovirr do not feel emotions in the way other worldly creatures do. For them, notions such as friendship, loyalty or love hold no meaning due to their neural systems being radically different to ours. Wether they are capable of emotion is unknown, but such a thing as morals is a foreign concept to them, so it's better to be cautious around them. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— >Lyrizion: >Lyrizion is possibly the bird of greatest fame in the entirety of Australia. With a modest combination of white, black and dark blue for the feathers its chest and head, the somewhat somber elegance of this coat contrasts with the lively colours of its tail, that, constantly twirling like vaporous smoke, constitutes the defining characteristic of Lyrizion's appearance. >There are four different designs a Lyrizion's tail might have, from the bright, lively blues of the morning Lyrizion to the sleek somewhat sophisticated simplicity if the night design going through the beautiful, myriad of red, oranges and yellows disposed like the autumn leaves belonging to the Afternoon design and the daring the intense pink and purple with the soft cream of the Dusk Lyrizion, the chromatic range seems to go well beyond that of the rainbow itself. >It is believed that the reason so many different coats exist is due to the species' reproductive habits. Each male tries to gain a superior spot to court the females, something like a clear or a little elevation of the terrain akin to a natural theatre where he can move freely during the mating dance. Then, analysing the environment and the times at which females frequent the area, he starts performing at the optimal where his chances are the highest. If he is successful, he'll perform at the same time the next mating season. After a few years if he hasn't changed his reproductive habits the male's tail will naturally develop the respective coat to the hour of its performance. >With such a renowned beauty it is difficult to believe their true claim to fame lays elsewhere, but as a matter of fact, it does. Although their colours might be stunning, so much more is its chant. Possessing a vocal chamber much more complex than any instrument in the world, Lyrizion can take an sound it hears and imitate it perfectly. It also has highly creative, allowing it to select and piece together very different sounds to compose natural symphonies that, although no able to match human genius, still beats anything you can possibly listen to in the radio. >This is the reason why, as soon as transportation methods became readily available, plenty of Lyrizions were purchased as lavish pets for high-profile costumers, fad that became specially prominent among rich american housewives with the release of Crocodile Dundee until the government had to crack down on commerce with these Pokemon, creating strict regulations and limits to how many specimens could be substracted from the wild (commerce with Lyrizion's bred in captivity was an absolute failure, due to them not developing their characteristic coat if not allowed to have have a degree of freedom in the wild), thus ensuring the future for this mildly endangered species. A word of advice for any trainers out there, if you want your Lyrizion to grow as beautiful as it can possibly be, give it space. Let it stay outside its pokeball and do not freet if you happen to loose sight of it. If you've raised it properly it should check on you frequently enough to keep itself from getting lost. ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— >Thorndle: >This Pokemon dwells in the central deserts of Australia, despite being a lizard it is of slow, parsimonious movements, reason why it developed an unique defense mechanism to ward off the predators that would otherwise easily devour it. Said mechanism consists on absorbing sunlight (which it is remarkably efficient at due to the its surface area / total mass relation being really big) and using it to heat up its many spikes to the point they are red hot. >During its infancy its mostly insectivorous, however, since it grows a lot and never truly ceases doing so, insects become insufficient to sate it alone while still being too slow to hunt anything else. Fortunately for Thorndle, nature has seen it fit to bless such a creature with one of the most dangerous natural weapon on the animal world. >As it evolves, Thorndle develops special sacs full of blood underneath its skin it can use sunlight to heat up to about 700 celsius degrees to then expel powerful streams of this super-heated blood as far as forty meters away. Thus, Thorndle's adolescent stage hunts either by burrowing in the sand (or simple remaining still, since its coloration allows it to remain mostly undetectable, waiting for a prey to show up and cover it with the flesh-melting bodily fluid, or at time giving it chase thanks to its fine sense of smell, trying to discretely get the prey into its range. >Once a Throndle reaches the final stages of its life, it can raise the pressure underneath its skin to the point of causing its spikes to be shot out alongside streams of blood and vapor similar to a geyser. This missiles have enough potency to easily tear down medium/large trees, they are however a last resort defense mechanism due to it being a painful procedure for the Pokemon and how long its spikes take to regenerate. >If you aspire to get a hold of one of these creatures and believe they'll defenseless at night, once the sun they use to fuel their weapons is gone, think again, for Thorndles are capable of retaining a large percentage of the heat they absorbed during the day even in the cold desert nights, even though its true that they are much less dangerous at this time, since they go back to their barrows to sleep for the night. >The nature of Thorndle's however demands a great effort from its bones' marrow, tasked with generating massive amounts of blood during its lifespan, which makes them specially prone to developing bone cancer, disease that cuts short the lives of many specimens. Therefore, responsible trainers should neuter their Thorndles to help somewhat mitigate this problem. A neutered Throndle may develop obesity, so closely monitoring its diet and exercise routine is also necessary.